Electrochemical cells are desirable for various applications when operated as fuel cells. During operation, fuel cells typically consume hydrogen and oxygen or air to provide electrical power. Although such cells are used in space applications, they have not been favored for transportation use. The cost of power produced by a fuel cell is several orders of magnitude greater than the cost of other power generation alternatives, partly because of the poor utilization of precious metal catalysts in conventional electrodes. However, power produced from hydrogen is desirable because hydrogen is environmentally acceptable and hydrogen fuel cells are efficient. Important features of a fuel cell include reaction surfaces, catalysts, ion conductive media, and mass transport media. Such features are typically included in membrane-electrode assemblies of a fuel cell. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the catalyst utilization in such assemblies to render fuel cells more attractive for transportation use.